Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with advances in electronic engineering, mobile information terminals using a touch panel (also called a “touch screen”) have been widely used. When seeks of a reproduction position of video content, music content or the like are done using such a mobile information terminal, as shown in FIG. 18, a slider has been frequently used. A mobile information terminal using a slider is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-351042.